The Warmth of The Winter
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Winter/Sebuah misi ringan di tengah badai salju membuat keduanya terperangkap di gua/"Kau belum bisa menerima m-masa lalu itu, Sasuke-kun?"/ "Diam, dan tidur."/RnR?


_**Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, some season gives us a fairy tale.**_

.

.

.

**Warning**: Canon-AT, Romance, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, Short — Rush story.

**Theme**: WINTER!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**THE WARMTH OF THE WINTER**

.

.

.

Sebuah perjalanan kembali ke Konohagakure, dari sebuah tempat yang menyimpan banyak kekayaan—berkah langit—berupa hujan, Amegakure.

Sebuah misi bodoh—bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan misi S-_rank_ yang harusnya pantas ia dapatkan. Misi kali ini hanyalah misi biasa, mengantarkan sebuah _scroll _titipin Hokage yang notabene mantan anggota setimnya, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke boleh saja menyalahkan lelaki pirang itu. Meski telah dua tahun memimpin Konoha, ia masih belum bisa meyakinkan para tetua Konoha untuk memperlakukan Sasuke sebagai _shinobi_ pada umumnya. Baiklah. Kalau Sakura mendengar pikiran seorang Sasuke kali ini, perempuan itu akan berteriak lagi padanya.

Seperti saat dulu, ketika ia masih membangkang dan memiliki posisi sebagai musuh Konoha. Ia ingat betul hari itu.

Ia hampir membunuh Karin.

Sakura datang.

Kakashi datang.

Ia berniat membunuh Sakura, dan seketika Naruto datang—merebut Sakura dari cengkeramannya.

Sakura kala itu berteriak padanya, meneriakinya dengan keras saat Sasuke meremehkan Naruto yang berbicara soal 'persaudaraan' antara keduanya.

"_Naruto percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun! Tidak peduli betapa buruknya semua orang memfitnahmu, Naruto tetap menganggapmu temannya!"_

Ah, masa lalu. Baiklah, Sasuke percaya bahwa Naruto menganggapnya teman lebih dari siapa pun. Dan … pernah mengkhianati Konoha juga adalah kesalahannya. Tapi sungguh, kali ini Sasuke memang ingin meneriaki Naruto.

Perkaranya?

Sederhana. Sebuah misi, mengantar dokumen ke Amegakure, di musim dingin—

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

—bersama seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Desa Ame memang bukan tempat yang jauh dari Konoha. Pertimbangan Naruto memang tak buruk. Dengan jarak yang dekat, misi yang mudah, tak memerlukan tim dengan jumlah anggota yang banyak, adalah alasan bagus bagi Naruto di hadapan semua tetua kelima negara _shinobi_, untuk tetap memberi Sasuke pekerjaan.

Bukan salah Naruto kalau Sasuke sama sekali tak berbakat membantu pekerjaan di akademi. Lelaki _raven_ itu tak cocok berurusan dengan para calon _shinobi_.

Dan bukan salah Naruto juga kalau ternyata hanya Hinata yang tersisa—tak mempunyai misi.

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kita berhenti s-sebentar?" tanya Hinata. Suara gadis itu makin pelan. Tapi baguslah karena ternyata Sasuke mampu membaca gerak bibir seorang Hinata ketika berbicara. Sasuke tak ingin repot-repot meneriaki Hinata agar mengeraskan suaranya. Toh, ia mencintai yang namanya ketenangan. "Tolong, s-sebentar saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda itu melompat turun dari salah satu pohon, diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Gadis itu menurunkan tudung jubahnya. Begitu kakinya menyentuh tanah hutan, Hinata segera menonaktifkan byakugannya.

"_Anou_ …."

Hinata menarik napas, sementara Sasuke meliriknya. "Hn?"

"Bisakah k-kita memasang tenda lebih awal? Udaranya d-dingin sekali, Sasuke-kun."

Masih ada sekitar sejam sampai matahari benar-benar menghilang dari langit. Tapi ia akui, udara pergantian dari musim gugur ke musim dingin membuatnya ingin beristirahat lebih cepat. Dilihatnya Hinata baik-baik. Gadis itu menunduk—bibirnya gemetar karena kedinginan. Diam-diam, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia juga menggigil.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus melakukan misi dengan perempuan. Bukannya ia kurang bersyukur—karena sebenarnya Hinata bukan perempuan yang merepotkan. Ia tak mau melakukan misi dengan perempuan yang lain lagi. Satu misi dengan Ino bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan. Atau Tenten? Ia tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana harus dipandangi dengan tajam oleh wanita yang tubuhnya penuh dengan kunai, kodachi, dan berbagai senjata lain itu.

Pun, ia tak mau menjalani misi dengan Shino atau Kiba yang tak bersahabat dengannya. Shikamaru juga bukan pilihan menyenangkan. Lee apalagi, meski tak membenci Sasuke, Sasuke merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat asuhan Maito Gai tersebut. Semangatnya yang selalu membara membuat _mood _Sasuke semakin memburuk.

Maka, Hinata memang bukan pilihan yang jelek.

Sasuke butuh uang untuk hidup. Makanya ia membutuhkan misi untuk dijalani.

Dilihatnya Hinata belum mengeluarkan _sleeping bag_ miliknya. Gadis itu tanpa ia tahu telah mengaktifkan kembali byakugannya selama beberapa detik sembari menoleh ke sana kemari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. _Kenapa lagi dia_?

"Bisakah kita berjalan s-sebentar ke selatan?" pinta Hinata.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, dan Hinata tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak yakin penuh, tapi ada kemungkinan n-nanti salju akan t-turun. Tidak jauh dari sini ada gua kecil. Sebaiknya kita ke s-sana."

Bukan ide yang buruk.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah matahari tenggelam, salju benar-benar turun ke bumi, sama seperti perkiraan Hinata tadi. Sasuke sempat mengira bahwa Kiba menularkan bakat penciumannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu bisa dengan cerdas memprediksi bahwa salju akan turun—bahkan lebih buruk, badai.

Meski tak kejatuhan potongan-potongan salju, tapi bukan berarti keduanya tak kedinginan. Angin yang dialirkan dari badai di luar sana ke dalam gua membuat Sasuke sempat menggingil. Ia melirik Hinata. Gadis itu memeluk lututnya—duduk merapat di dekat api unggun dengan mata setengah tertutup. Tidur?

Gadis itu tak bergerak cukup lama. Ia tetap pada posisinya sedari awal. Setelah menata kayu bakar dan meminta Sasuke mengeluarkan _jutsu_ api miliknya untuk menghidupkan api unggun, Hinata segera menghambur mencari posisi terbaik, mencari kehangatan. Ia tak bergerak untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hei."

Baiklah, Sasuke sebenarnya bukan seseorang yang suka memulai pembicaraan. Hanya saja, melihat Hinata seperti orang mati begitu, membuatnya sedikit … khawatir.

Tentu saja! Ia tak ingin kembali ke Konoha besok pagi dengan mayat seorang _heiress_ Hyuuga. _Shinobi_ mati karena cuaca dingin adalah sesuatu yang … di luar nalar.

"Hei, Hyuuga."

Hinata membuka matanya lebih lebar. Gadis itu menoleh.

Sasuke bisa melihatnya mengangkat wajah. Iris bening gadis itu bergetar, searah dengan pantulan lidah api unggun yang menari—di antara tempat keduanya duduk.

"Ada a-apa?"

"Cuma memastikan."

Sejujurnya, Hinata hanya kehilangan energinya. Tubuhnya cukup lemah—terutama pada kondisi yang dingin seperti ini. Berada di sebuah misi dengan mantan buronan yang nyatanya tak bisa diajak berkomunikasi membuat semua perjalanannya terasa tak menyenangkan. Ia depresi sendirian. Beda cerita jika _partner_-nya adalah Kiba. Ia tak perlu diam sepanjang hari, sok kuat, sekaligus tak perlu memasang alarm siaga pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, seluruh anggota Hyuuga mewanti-wantinya agar berhati-hati pada Sasuke.

Kekuatan lelaki itu tak main-main—meski tanpa sharingan miliknya.

Sementara, Naruto hanya memberinya misi dan menyampaikan pesan singkat, 'Tolong jaga Sasuke baik-baik.'

Ia bukannya tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan menjaga Sasuke.

Naruto percaya padanya! Memberinya misi untuk mendampingi Sasuke yang bisa saja bersikap labil kapan saja.

Ia pemalu, dan Sasuke terlalu cuek.

Hanya itulah masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Uchiha memang dingin. Hinata tak menyukai cuaca dingin.

"Kau s-sendiri? Apa k-kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

Baiklah, Hinata hanya mencoba berbasa-basi. Mempunyai elemen petir dan api dalam tubuhnya pasti membuat lelaki itu merasa hangat sepanjang waktu.

Menggigil, nyatanya Hinata masih mampu berpikir. Ia harusnya bergerak, agar tubuhnya tak kedinginan. Tapi dengan gua sesempit ini, ke mana ia harus bergerak?

"Bagaimana misi-misimu s-sebelum ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tak ada pilihan. Hinata harus terus berbicara.

"Hn." Itu bukan jawaban. Keduanya tahu itu. Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak jelas. Sementara Sasuke tak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang diperlukan Hinata.

"Kau j-jarang berkumpul dengan yang lain."

"Memangnya kau pikir semua orang menerimaku semudah Naruto dan Sakura?"

_Deg._

Telak—Hinata merasa satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah diam.

Tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Respons Sasuke membuat dadanya berdetak lebih kencang—takut. Lelaki itu membuatnya sedikit kaget. Jawaban dengan nada tak menyenangkan itu memacu detak jantung Hinata untuk berpacu lebih cepat. Adrenalinnya mengalir sempurna dan tubuhnya mulai memproduksi keringat.

Hangat.

"Neji-_kun_ dan Tou-_san_ beberapa kali menanyakan tentangmu."

"Hah?" Baru kali ini Sasuke tertarik untuk merespons ucapan Hinata.

"Kiba-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun_ juga. Setidaknya, s-sepertinya semua orang memikirkanmu. Mungkin mereka tahu kau merasa tak nyaman berada di Konoha, k-karena kau tahu … kau tahu alasannya."

"Memangnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku, heh, selain kenyataan bahwa aku pernah menjadi pengkhianat di Konoha?"

"Kau belum bisa menerima m-masa lalu itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Bicara apa Hinata ini? Meracau?

"Pantas saja k-kau berpikir bahwa orang lain belum m-menerimamu, kau sendiri belum me-menerima masa lalumu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Banyak orang yang memikirkanmu. Pikiran jelek atau buruk, yang j-jelas banyak orang memikirkanmu, kan?"

Sasuke tak berkedip. Ia hanya menatap seksama bagaimana Hinata terus berbicara sambil memandangi api unggun yang nyalanya tak lagi membara—dengan dagu di atas kedua lututnya.

"Sakura-_san_ dan Ino-_chan_ beberapa kali terlihat membicarakanmu. Mengatakan bahwa misimu sebelum-sebelum ini berjalan cukup baik. Itu yang aku tahu. Dan kali ini kita berada di m-misi yang sama."

Hinata memeluk kakinya makin erat. Giginya bergemeletuk pelan.

"Bagiku s-semuanya berjalan lancar, kecuali c-cuacanya."

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemarilah."

Hinata terdiam. Ia barusan berniat mengubah topik. Tak apa sekali-sekali ia banyak bicara. Tak akan ada yang menyadari keanehannya. Tapi mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat bibirnya membisu—bahkan ia sempat lupa untuk menggigil.

Hinata menoleh pelan, menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang kini melebar sempurna.

"Kubilang, kemarilah."

Baiklah, kali ini nada Sasuke terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi, Hyuuga—"

"Untuk a-apa?" tanya Hinata cepat.

Sasuke menatapnya—tetap bergeming. Hinata tahu, tak ada yang berbahaya dari sorot mata kelamnya itu. Mendesah, Hinata bangkit, melangkah pelan dan mengambil duduk tepat di samping Sasuke.

Sisi lengan keduanya sempat bersentuhan.

Hangat.

"Tidur."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri untuk terus terjaga—menjagaku. Aku tak akan kabur atau membunuhmu."

_Bukan begitu._

"Dan berdekatan bisa mengurangi dingin. Kau tak perlu terus menggigil dan kau bisa tidur."

_Benar_. Dingin sempat membuat Hinata kesulitan memejamkan matanya.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan terus bicara untuk membuat dirimu sendiri hangat."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Diam, dan tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke menoleh ke sisi kanannya, ia melihat wajah Hinata memerah. Kadang pucat, kadang memerah. Mungkin efek sinar api unggun. Mungkin juga bukan. Dilihatnya baik-baik sebelum Sasuke mengangkat satu tangan kirinya.

Bergerak pelan, tangan itu mendekat menuju dahi Hinata. Poni gadis itu tersibak—searah dengan kepalanya yang miring, tertidur.

Tangan Sasuke sempat menggantung di udara. Namun, pada akhirnya kulit tangan itu menyentuh dahi Hinata—sedetik.

"Tch."

Demam ringan.

Mendesah malas, Sasuke melepas syal usang miliknya dan mengalungkannya di leher Hinata—warna birunya memudar terang. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, membagi kehangatan, lalu ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat gerbang Konoha terbuka, wajah Hinata tampak semakin bersinar. Akhirnya misinya selesai dan ia kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat—bersama Sasuke. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata tak tahu apakah Sasuke tidur atau tidak semalam. Saat terbangun, kepala Hinata tak lagi terasa pusing dan sinar matahari masih sudi memberinya sedikit rasa hangat.

Melaju kencang begitu keluar dari gua—melompat ke pohon lalu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke Konoha. Semuanya terasa instan.

Tubuh Hinata berkeringat hebat, membuat tubuhnya tak lagi menggigil lemah seperti semalam. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Hinata melirik ke kanan. Lelaki itu berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun—mengabaikan satu-dua tatapan penduduk Konoha yang jalanan tokonya dilewati oleh keduanya.

Hinata memilih untuk tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengumbar senyum jika kebetulan ia bertukar pandang dengan orang lain. Kadang ia mendengar bisik-bisik orang lain, tapi Hinata sedang tak berminat untuk mendengarkan ucapan orang lain. Mungkin cuek seperti Sasuke bukan hal yang buruk—sekali-sekali.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan gedung Hokage.

"Hn?" Mau tak mau lelaki itu menoleh pelan.

"Terima kasih. Misinya s-sukses."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk—tak tersenyum. Yah, Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi. "Ayo masuk. Kita harus segera melapor. Aku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan mandi. Lelah sekali."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Iya!"

Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya—seperti biasa. Hinata tak keberatan. Melihat punggung Sasuke bukan sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Setidaknya, bagi Hinata itu jauh lebih baik daripada berdampingan.

Pipi Hinata menghangat.

"Kau juga."

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Ada a-apa?"

"Kau juga. Cepatlah pulang kalau tak ingin demammu memburuk."

Sasuke berpaling lagi, kemudian berjalan sama seperti posisi semula. Hinata tak melangkah. Selama beberapa detik, ia diam di tempat. Langkahnya terhenti dan gerakannya mati total. Ia membatu. Masih berada dalam posisinya, Hinata mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas—menyentuh dahinya sendiri di balik poninya.

"Hangat."

Ternyata ia demam. Siapa sangka, Sasuke akan mengatakan itu semua.

"Hei, kenapa masih di situ? Ayo …." teriak Sasuke.

"_Hai_'!"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Mau ikut makan ramen denganku?'_

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Ia tahu ajakan Naruto bukan ide yang buruk. Salju sedang rutin menuruni tanah Konohagakure. Memakan sup atau ramen—pilihan Naruto—adalah ide yang cukup menarik. Tapi cuaca dingin nyatanya lebih membuat Sasuke ingin tinggal di rumahnya. Ia sedang ingin beristirahat.

Harusnya.

Dua hari lalu adalah hari terakhirnya melakukan misi. _Partner_-nya? Hyuuga Hinata.

Apa kabar gadis itu?

Sasuke menggeleng keras. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Naruto berkali-kali datang ke _mansion_-nya—yang sepi seperti rumah hantu—sembari bertanya-tanya tentang misinya ke Amegakure lalu. Awalnya Sasuke mengira bahwa Naruto hanya cerewet seperti biasanya. Tapi sikap si Hokage itu agaknya lebih dari kadar pada umumnya.

Sasuke curiga, jangan-jangan memasangkan Hinata sebagai teman misinya memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Naruto, Sasuke, bahkan Sakura tahu, Hinata adalah sosok yang netral pada Sasuke—kebalikan Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata. Naruto beberapa kali menanyakan soal Hinata. Awalnya Sasuke kira Naruto memang tertarik pada Hinata, tapi melihat Sakura ikut-ikutan tersenyum tiap Naruto berceloteh, kecurigaannya melenceng.

'_Apa kalian mengobrol banyak?'_

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Dan karena Naruto yang terus-terusan bertanya, otak Sasuke yang selalu dingin itu mendadak berpikir. Terakhir kali, gadis itu mengalami demam ringan. Ia mendengar dari Naruto dan Sakura bahwa Hinata kini tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Bukannya ada masalah dengan klan Hyuuga, tapi gadis itu memang sekarang tak tinggal lagi secara penuh di kediaman asalnya.

Apa Hinata masih menggigil?

_Tok. Tok._

Dua ketukan—Sasuke tak berniat mengulanginya. Hari masih pagi. Ia tak berniat sarapan ramen di Ichiraku bersama Naruto.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, berdiri di depan apartemen Hinata seorang diri.

Ketukan itu tak bersahut. Mungkin Hinata sedang tidur. Atau mungkin saat ini gadis itu berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke berdiri membatu. Awalnya ia berniat merapal jurus untuk segera menghilang dari depan pintu apartemen itu, namun ternyata gerakan tangannya terhenti saat …

"Sasuke … _kun_?"

… pintunya terbuka.

Ekspresi Hinata menunjukkan seolah gadis itu kaget. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa Hinata tak mengecek siapa tamunya dari dalam apartemen—menggunakan mata byakugan miliknya?

"Sedang a-apa—"

"Hanya lewat." Sasuke menjawabnya cepat.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia terdiam sesaat, menatap butiran salju di atas rambut Sasuke. Lelaki itu datang padanya—untuk alasan yang tak jelas, pada hari bersalju, dengan sekantung plastik buah tomat segar di tangannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang sekedar lewat, setelah berbelanja.

"Cuacanya dingin di luar," ujar Sasuke. _Apa dia sakit lagi? Wajahnya memerah_.

"Oh, m-masuklah. Aku t-tak bermaksud membiarkanmu di luar k-kedinginan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Hinata membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

"Kau bisa membuat sup, kan?"

Apa itu perintah? Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Bungkusan plastik itu ia sodorkan pada Hinata. Gadis itu paham. Ia mengangguk, menerima bungkusan buah-buah segar itu di tangannya. Sasuke melangkah masuk, sementara Hinata masih memegangi pintu sambil menunduk. Tidak, kenapa wajahnya memanas di cuaca dingin begini?

_Plukk_. Sebuah kain mendarat di kepalanya.

Syal—biru pucat.

"Pakai. Itu bisa membuatmu hangat."

"Aku, a-aku …."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih." _Karena hari itu meminjaminya syal yang sama_. Hinata masih ingat wangi kain itu.

_Hangat._

"Sama-sama," ujar Sasuke singkat. "Jadi supnya …?"

"Oh, akan kubuatkan."

Dan dengan itu, Hinata berlari melesat ke dapur. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat yang dibawanya. Satu tangannya terangkat ke leher, menahan syal itu untuk tetap berada di lehernya.

Sementara Sasuke, tanpa syal pun, ia merasa tubuhnya sudah hangat. Butiran salju yang masih bertenggger di atas kepalanya ia abaikan. Ia melangkah pelan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Musim dingin ini sudah cukup hangat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

_**Isn't it strange …**_

… _**how a person who was once a stranger suddenly means something to you?**_

_**It's the magic of the winter. The warmth always reached the heart.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: This fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check on my profile or go to fangroup of **NS** (**Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**) and **SH** (**Devil and Angel SasuHina**) on **Facebook**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Also, don't forget to check the next 4 fanfictions at December 4th, 2011 (just like today, 2 fanfictions were made by me and others by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie).

_**.**_

_**.**_

Adegan pertama, ketika flashback Sakura itu ada di manga Naruto edisi Reuni Tim 7 ketika Sasuke hampir membunuh Sakura dan Naruto datang. Sempat terjadi beberapa basa-basi antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura meneriakkan kalimat itu^^ #hint

**.**

**.**

Opening DMAC dibuka dengan fanfic bertaraf cukup 'mikir'. Dalam event DMAC, kami pihak yang terlibat membuat 14 fanfiction untuk mewakili masing-masing tema yang dibuat challenge, **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

**Beberapa fanfiction dibuat mewakili berbagai genre mulai Mystery hingga Sci-fi. Next time will be much 'love' fanfic. Hope you like it. See you next week, and see you at event!**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
